SG-1 Slayer's Gate Rebellion
by Firewolfe
Summary: This is a compainon Story to Slayer's Gate


SG-1 Slayer's Gate Rebellion

Friday, December 11, 2015

A/N: This is side story to Slayer's Gate explaining how and why some people will be showing up. The time line matches SG-1 and Buffy's which I have merging as one just move everything up to fit.

Disclaimers: The recognizable characters and television shows belong to their creators and their corporate owners. This work is fiction and intended to be for fan use only. This is a not for profit work. In short it's free to read and distribute but may not be sold for profit.

I am just borrowing the shows and characters found in this work for a while. I promise to send them home well loved and cared.

Part One

"We must leave My Lord the rabble moves ever closer and our Jaffa are having difficulty holding them back." Nerti said to Ra.

She had already made her own escape plans but she was still bound to Ra's service so it was in her best interests to pretend to still be serving him. It allowed her to time to establish her own fall back point and to gather seed populations of both loyal Jaffa and slaves. The rebellion of the humans had caught them all off guard. The 'Tauri' had risen up a leader who was both charismatic and powerful. She killed their Jaffa and loyal slaves but the hundreds. She inspired loyalty that Nerti envied as her people died for her while being torn apart with smiles on their faces. It was as if they were certain of some great reward at the end. If Nerti did not know the girl was human she would have feared it was another Goauld who had somehow managed to fool the humans. It had been their assumption early on as the girl had shown remarkable skill and strength. However time had shown that to be false. Ra was however certain that she had somehow gained access to a healing device or worse yet a lost sarcophagus. It was the only way the girl could have survived some of her injuries. Both situation required that she either be a Goauld or had one loyal to her. The later being a bit more concerning as it was clear she was simply a tool to be used. Nerti was under no illusions that they would survive one more direct attack. She herself had been injured badly while battling the girl and even been forced to choose a new host. One she would enter as soon as she got Ra to leave. She wanted her new host to be her own secret for now. The current host was surviving only because of her own liberal use of the sarcophagus. However she had the Jaffa that ran it convinced of her power and he was very loyal. When they left this world his son would become her first prime as a reward. Her current first prime was battling to defend them and she was under no illusion that he would survive the battle.

Ra looked out over the lands he had claimed and cursed. He had spent a great deal of time on this world making it his own. He had grown his empire into a strong one because of its rich mineral deposits and it rather large and fertile populations. He hated to leave it behind. However given that the other System Lords dared attack his outer holding he had no choice. They were more centrally located and vital for him to maintain his position on the council. So sadly Nerti was right it was time to leave.

"Jaffa Kree we will leave now through the Chappai. Our ships are still at our outer capital. Come we must go he said to his wives. He looked at Nerti and said hold the line for us."

"It will be an honor my lord." She said with a false smile.

It was going even better then she hoped. Nerti bowed and watched as Ra and his family fled toward the Chappai. She had her own way out. A hidden ship to take her to her own new world she was actually glad that her current host was dying it made it far easier to stage her own death. That would buy her time to build up her own forces without having to look over her shoulder so much. She ordered several more guards to defend the palace as she had her own servant strip it of as much wealth and technology as they could. Starting a new world would not be simple or easy and she had no intention of suffering while she did so. Slaves raced carrying the stolen goods to her ship which was now de-cloaking and landing nearby. It was a very old mother ship but it would do. Slaves raced to load the ship as Ra's Jaffa and human armies fought to hold back the tided of the Slayer.

"My lady all is prepared for your departure. You must go soon for your safety." The last was bit panicked because she was fearful of telling a goddess to flee but Nerti had always been protective and kind to her she would not see her hurt goddess or no.  
Nerti turned and reached out gently stroking the maids face. This one was her most loyal and she would not be left behind. "Of course Nara however my host is dying and I must find another."

"Use me my lady." Nara said not a little afraid. For a moment Nerti consider it however she actually had a fondness for this servant and her family so she would not do so. "Gather your family Nara and I will not forget this offer of service. Go now to the ship I will use the host I have chosen. I would not lose so faithful a servant. Besides you are with child and you would not wish it to be harmed by our blending."

"Yes my lady." Nara said. She had not yet known that but she was a loyal servant. She bowed and raced to gather her family.

"I think I shall reward Nara once we are on Hanka." Nerti turned and headed to the pens to find her new host. The woman was glaring at her and cursing her. She would be perfect. Without a second thought she kissed her and then entered her new host a precaution on case the Slayer arrived before she could leave. Nerti's eyes flashed as she took over the younger sister of the current slayer.

Far above Earth in the cold north a ship watched the people down below. They were struggling to survive and very war like. However they had a joy to life and a willingness to work to survive that interested them.

"I like them." Thor said as he watched them work and play through the screens of his viewer.

"As do I we should help them."Loki agreed.

"How can we they are a simple people. They have not the technology to accept us." Thor pointed out.

"They worship the gods perhaps we should become those gods. It is ordained as their names are even the same as our own. Odin would want this. He sent us here to see if we could find a way to save our people."

"Loki we would be no better if we did that then the Goauld."Thor said not happy with the idea.

"Only if we force them to worship and enslave them, who says a god must be so demanding." Loki pointed out. "We can teach them to think and work together. This group of humans is large and they would be a natural counter to those in the warmer climates should they ever meet. My tests show they have great promise."

Thor paced and then nodded not really liking the idea but deciding Loki had a point. "Agreed, however we will monitor them closely."

Loki smiled and knew he had his test stock. Only he had a feeling that part of the plan had best be kept from his overly soft brother.

The End


End file.
